fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin's Creed: Godmother's Wrath
Introduction It was late at night in the Twilight Phoenix Guild as many of the guild mates feel asleep in the lobby, exhausted from the party that was done in honor of completing another Triple S-class job. During the part, Chloe had noticed that the twins had fallen asleep during it, and with Ellena busy talking with her friends, the godmother took it upon herself to see that they would be put in their rooms. After traveling with the two in her arms and putting them in their separate beds, she herself decided to sleep as well, to be better prepared for the twin's first day of new training under their godmother, something that both Markus and Ellena approved. She dressed in her sleeping attire and slowly let the night winds pull her to slumber, dreaming of what the morning would bring about. Outside the estate wall in a tree lurked a figure, the figure waited until all the lights went out and pounced leaping out fo the tree with amazing speed quietly cackling as he did. The man climbed through a slightly open window and snuck up the stairs as he reached the top he saw the head butler appear, he quickly knocked him out with a sleeper hold. "Now I will get what I'm after!" He cackled loudly before putting his hands over his mouth quickly to muffle the laugh. He then appear infront of the twin's room. Moments later a scream echoed through the halls as the twins struggled to get away while Vega carried them out of the building and estate. The entire guild heard the screams and rose up, especially Markus and Ellena who went running to their children's rooms, only to find Chloe there in her gear as she summoned up the runes around their room, "I made sure their room would be tagged just in case anything like this might occur, I swear on my life, whoever did this will pay" She said lighting up one of the runes that lead outside. "They didn't get far, I need to move now, keep everyone ready and be ready to follow me just in case this rune goes red" She said pointing to one near the bed. "I'm coming to...." Said Yoshi adjusting his goggles. "Markus and Ellena you need to focus on making a plan for payback." "Ok....Lets us know if you need help..." Said Markus clenching his fist causing lightning to run up and down his arm rapidly. Chloe and Yoshi ran off after the man and the twins. following the runes to his hideout which seemed to be far beyond the horizon. "Looks like that's where whoever stole the twins have them there!" Chloe said as she tightened her fist with anger, wanting to kill whoever thought of hurting her godchildren. "Relax new boot...." Said Yoshi sitting on a rock. "Getting angry will make you mess up a lot more often and that could be fatal for both of us and the twins." The two managed to gain transport to a small island with an old fort located over a cliff. The island served as a prison for a powerful noble from Mochina who's influence was too great to execute so he was exiled to be kept out the way. The two arrived at the old wreckage that is meant to be the dock. "Well this is a lovely spot!" Said Yoshi picking up the remains of a dead servant. "We should come here for a day out." Chloe took in a deep breath as she placed two fingers onto the ground, summoning up the rune trail, but seeing it becoming weaker and weaker by the second, "Save the jokes for after we get back the twins, their rune trail is slowly disappearing and we need to hurry" She said, using her runes to create an invisible cloak of runes around them, being able to move without worry as the two ran, following the trail of the runes into the fort. "Fine fine....But was still funny." Said Yoshi as he moved with Chloe. "So who ya think did this? My money is on disgruntled postal workers." Chloe rolled her eyes and continued running, "Don't know, my protection runes were one of the strongest I've ever made, it would take someone very powerful to break through them" She said as the trail started glowing, they ended up in front of a cell, with the twins unconscious and chained. "Don't worry you two, aunty Chloe is here to rescue you" She said beginning to pick the lock. "Hmmm this was too easy...Way too easy normally we at least have to remove a few guards." Said Yoshi looking around. "Anyone get the feeling their being watched?" In the shadows hid many men and women clad in black, among them was the man who kidnapped the twins. They didn't move just watched waiting for the best moment to attack. Chloe immediately opened the door and rushed in to hug them, but found them to be mere projections, "I hate when you're right" She said, immediately realising that it was a trap as the entire group hidden in the shadows came down onto the ground, surrounding the cell. Yoshi looked at the leader of the group. "Vega....I thought you got killed last week." He said sighing slightly as he readied himself for the fight. "Hahahahaha!! You wish!" Cackled Vega like a madman. "I won't die anytime soon!" "I don't care who you are, where is my godchildren?!" Chloe yelled with rage as her magic began to leak out. "There here, there...Hmmm could be anywhere by now....Star showed up about 5 minutes ago and took them off." Said Vega casually walking among his minions. "He never tells me anything." "Save it Chloe....Ya can't get anything for this guy....That mask has made him loose it beyond any form of reason and control." Said Yoshi. Chloe quickly used a rune that meld with her eyes, looking around to try and pick up the tracker runes she placed on the kids, "Ugh, they were here a few mins ago" She said looking back at Vega. "Told ya he took them!" Said Vega as he started to skip between his men and around Yoshi and Chloe. "Ladidadida!" "This is gonna be a long day...." Sighed Yoshi as he managed to punch Vega sending him flying back. "I hate him..." "We better hurry and deal with him, I swore to Ellena and Markus that nothing would happen to them and I don't go back on my word" She said using Requip to take out her sword and draw it from it's sheath. "Vega will try and stall....I'll deal with him he doesn't like lightning that much." Said Yoshi charging towards the hole in the wall that Vega went through. "You sort out his goons!" Yoshi charged through the hole and instantly sparks of lightning came out the hole and a scream of pain and slight fear followed, which was in turn followed by a triumphant chuckle. Chloe found herself surrounded in moments, then focused her Ice into her blade, beginning to stab and slash at each of them while freezing them at the same time. Through the hole Yoshi was holding his own against Vega and the monsters summoned by his mask. Yoshi was using his martial arts talent and lightning to pound into the monsters countering their magic and moving closer to Vega. "Come on Vega that all ya got?!" Said Yoshi as he choke-slammed a monster into the ground. "Don't tell me all those fights with Markus and Dark have made you a coward?" "I am....NOT A COWARD!!!!!" Scream Vega as he charged yoshi with his swords drawn and began to fight back on even terms. Constantly repeating that he wasn't a coward. Chloe looked back as she heard the powerful explosions coming from the other room, she wanted to assist Yoshi, but she was knee deep in thugs as they kept coming after her. Suddenly Vega flew out of the hole engulfed in lightning and Yoshi stepped out with a couple of swords stuck in his stomach and shoulder. "That hurt you little sh*t!" Said Yoshi slightly annoyed at Vega. "And you ruined my new jacket!!" "Oh sorry i was aiming for your neck..." Said Vega with a slight growl. "Yoshi, you alright?" Chloe asked stabbing one of the thugs in the neck as she looked over to Yoshi, her attention was immediately distracted by a powerful punch to the face as it sent her flying into the wall. "Vega you were meant to hold them off for a few minutes....." said Dark who had arrived to check up on Vega and to see if he had stuck to the plan. "Come on we're leaving.....You two can tell Markus that we'll wait for him in Black-sun Tower." Dark grabbed Vega and vanished in a flash of lightning. Leave Chloe recovering from the punch and Yoshi yanking the swords from his body. "aww i was having fun..." Said Yoshi slightly smirking. "Grr, we have to follow them" Chloe said getting up from the rubble she was laying, wiping the blood dripping from her cheek as she used her rune vision. "The kids are still alright for now, but we need to hurry and fast" Chloe said as she grabbed Yoshi's hand, using the runes to give herself wings and fly out of the fort, following the trail of the children. "No we need to let Markus and Ellena know where they are....This is obviously a trap...." Said Yoshi letting go landing on top of a giant tree. "It's only right to inform them and see what they want to do." Chloe glared back at the direction where Dark had gone, in frustration she slashed down at one of the trees, tears dropping down her face as she felt despair for what had happened to the two, wanting more than anything to get the people that took her godchildren away. "Relax with Markus and Ellena helping this will be a lot easier....Dark was going easy on you....You've seen Markus fight right? Well imagine Markus raised in darkness and trained to be endlessly brutal......Thats basically Dark." Said Yoshi sliding down the tree. "Trust us on this....You won't last long against Dark let alone all of Daimon's S-class mages." All Chloe could do was look over to Yoshi with her red-puffy eyes and nod, in her mind she knew that Dark had more power than he was letting on, she could feel it through the punch he gave her, and knew they'd need all the firepower they could get in order to get back the children. Yoshi pulled out a small gem with a old Mochina marking for Visual. "Markus!...Yo Markus you there?" Said Yoshi to the gem. "We got word on where the twins are." The gem flickered alive and Markus appeared in a small source of light emitted from the gem. "I'm here what ya got?" Said Markus looking more serious than usual. "They're at Black-Sun Tower.....We're guessing Daimon and his top goons will be waiting." Said Yoshi moving to sit on a rock. "We might need some back up....I'm strong but i can't protect Chloe and fight the 4 Demons...We'll need some back up." "Ok we'll meet you at Blood Star Village just south of the tower." Said Markus who vanished as the gem powered down. "Ok you heard him lets get there." Said Yoshi standing up and walking to the dock. "We can get to Honbo Island where the village and tower are at." Chloe rubbed her eyes and nodded at Yoshi, "Let's just hope that they haven't done anything to them yet" She prayed as she and Yoshi headed to the docks. "The Hotaru Bloodline is known for being a pain to corrupt." Said Yoshi. The duo eventually made their way to the docks, Chloe ran over to Ellena as she hugged her sister, "I'm sorry, by the time we got there, they had already moved the kids" Fresh tears began falling down her face. "It's fine we're gonna get them back." said Ellena returning the hug. "Intel Yoshi...." Said Markus walking towards Yoshi "Ok Dark said they're at Black-Sun tower as you know....It has to be a trap....All the S-class Mages that he has under his command could be there..." Said Yoshi pointing to the imposing tower in the distance. "Ok we're going in....Chloe think you can deal with Vega?" Asked Markus looking at Chloe. "I'll deal with Daimon, Yoshi you get Dark and Ellena gets Star." "Fine with me, I will make sure he never harms anyone else again" Chloe said gripping tightly on her sword as she heard the mention of Vega's name. "Don't ruin our future fun." Said Yoshi smirking a little. "This will be a one time attempt to mess with our moral....Daimon doesn't really like using these tactics that often. He's prefers straight up tactics." Said Markus walking off towards the tower. "He does have a degree of honor. And doesn't like using children." "Honor or not, I will make sure the kids are safe" Chloe replied as she went over next to Markus, walking along side. They arrive at the tower's entrance and Markus blasted the giant metal gate wide open. They marched through the halls to the main hall to see Daimon and all the S-Class Mages under his command, the twins were located in a animal cage in relatively good condition. "Your late!!!" Shouted Motoko pouting in the cage. "We were expecting you back at the fort!" "Sorry, we got held up by some bad people, did anyone of them hurt you?" Chloe said with a worried tone in her voice, gripping her blade just in case one of them decided to try and attack her. "Itachi got knocked around a bit......He mouthed off and tried to fight Dark....He's fine just a bruised ego...." Said Motoko pointing at the sulking Itachi. "Sounds about right....." Said Markus holding his head in his hand a bit. "Well lets get this sorted get your targets people....Daimon your mine!" "Vega, we have some unfinished business" Chloe said drawing her blade as she glared at the man in the mask, wanting to rip him in half. Chloe vs Vega In one instant, Chloe had disappeared with great speed, reappearing in front of Vega as she slammed him through the wall, eventually stopping at a far off field that had plenty of room and space. "Now this will be a proper battle, no one to interfere this time" She said pointing her rapier at him. "Bring it girly....You'll be a lot easier than that rat faced horse Yoshi." Chuckled Vega like the madman he is. "By the way wanna go out?" An angry vein appeared on her forehead as she summoned up her Ice Magic, "There is.." She sent one ice slash at him, "In hell..." She sent a rune beam at him, "I'll ever go out with you!!!" Finally she sent a powerful rune slash at him, combining the three into one spiral of magic as it crashed with Vega, creating a powerful explosion. Vega lept from the explosion and attacked Chloe still smoking form the blast in a furious display of sword skills and unarmed strikes, the attacks had no real plan behind them they were just chaotic strikes matching Vega's mind. "Come on just one date then i'll kill ya at the end!!" He cackled while attacking. Blocking each strike with her sword, while still getting knocked here and there, she glared at Vega "I'd sooner kiss a Vulcan than ever go out with a worthless living sack of flesh like you" She high kicked Vega, sending him slamming into the ground as she then used the runes she placed in the ground to create a powerful barrier around him, locking him in tight. "Aww your no fun....." Said Vega who suddenly pushed himself through the barrier causing serious damage to his flesh. "But one advantage to my state of mind is that i feel little pain.....So you can't hurt me!" "Good, that means I hurt you more and more until you really feel pain!" She shot out another set of runes that created a discharge, creating an implosion and dealing more damage to Vega. However, she saw the shadows beginning to move, suddenly from them came out warriors of sorts, each with slender bodies, no face, and large claws on their hands. "What the hell...." Chloe said with shock in her voice. "Say hello to my Stalkers....A summon my mask creates all thanks to Zeref himself!" Chuckles Vega who done a little dance in and around his newly summoned minions. "Now lads go get her!" The minions quickly went on the offensive, most releasing their claws as they attempted to slash at Chloe, each one moving at high speeds as Chloe tried to attack and block, getting some of the scratches on her body as she managed to take out some of them. The minions continued to appeared as chloe stuck each one down, Vega also joined the fight striking from behind each wave of his minions attacking Chloe from her blindside each time. Chloe knew that she was gonna be chopped liver if she didn't figure out a plan, then an idea came to her as she jumped back into some open ground, focusing the runes around her body as it began to envelop in darkness, making her transform into a demonic appearance. Smiling, she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a powerful wave of black ice that sent many of the legion's flying, "Who's next?" She said in a demonic tone. Vega cackled from the shadows and launched a barrage powerful magic blades that ripped through the air from all directions making it impossible to find the source. "I guess thats me!" He said as he cackled like the madman he is. "Find me for a prize!!" Chloe smiled at Vega's attempts, what he didn't know was during the last implosion attack, she secretly infused his back with a tracking rune that she was able to use through her eyes, quickly following the trail that it left her, eventually catching up with him, using her Ice Magic to enclose Vega once more, only this time she attempted to stab her with her rapier. However, in that moment, another group of his legion appeared from around him, attempting to slash at her, only to find themselves sliced in half themselves, "Come on Vega, is this the best you got? I'm getting bored here" She said tauntingly. Vega however had moved away from the room hoping Chloe would follow him to a setting more befitting him not her. He moved to a small room with a lot of hiding spots, this room seemed to be his training room or something around those ideas. The two eventually found themselves in the training room, Chloe glared at Vega who simply grinned widely as he quickly disappeared into the shadows, "Really? More hiding Vega, you really know how to show a girl a fun time" She said sarcastically as she followed the small light of the runes that was on his back. "Your forget my role within this guild....I'm the assassin i've got tricks to avoid detection....I wanted you to know where i was before now that we're in my world you can't find me." Said Vega confidently as he moved around at high speed throwing explosive shurikans from all angles before dashing past landing sword strikes on Chloe's body. Chloe stabbed her sword to the ground, creating a rune shield that erupted upward, making a barrier that collided with Vega's impact stars and his slash attacks. When they stopped, her ice magic could been seen as it began to take on a new shape, a beetle as she jumped on it and began to draw runes in the air, creating make-shift throwing stars of her own that spread around the entire area. Vega managed to throw down a smoke bomb and hide in a hidden section of the floor. He hide directly under Chloe getting a nice "view" of the situation. and a perfect spot for ambushes. Chloe tried to use her rune eyes to spot Vega, but found herself unable to spot the glowing rune that she had tagged him with. She kept her sword focused, waiting for the right time to stop Vega. Vega then pushed through his hiding hole directly under her feet sending her high into the air which he followed with a falling headlock drop style technique. They both landed with great force ruining the rest of Vega's hiding spot and potentially ending the fight for Chloe. "Figured you'd do that, I don't exactly leave myself unprotected..." She said as there was a rune on the back of her neck, protecting her from the impact of the collision. She took this time to touch his chest, sending a powerful cold lock all around his body, nearly freezing him to death as she broke off from his lock. suddenly as if pre-planned for such an event the room to begin to explode. Small explosions began to fill the room with fire and slowly engulfed the room blasting chloe out the room and causing it to fall into the sea. Chloe managed to use her Rune Wings to keep herself in the air as she glared up at the castle, "What does it take to stop this madman? I already used my best stuff and he still keeps coming" She said to herself landing in a nearby cave to calm her mind and try to think of a plan for putting Vega down for good. Markus vs Daimon Markus advanced on Daimon as Yoshi tackled Dark out of the way and down into the lower levels of the tower. "Well looks like we get to have some fun old man...." Said Markus cracking his knuckles making small cracks of thunder replace the usual cracking noise from his knuckles. "Seems so runt...Lets see if your better than i was with my old magic." Said Daimon standing up from his chair before letting loose a blast of black lightning which Markus deflected with an interesting usage of his magic around his hand. "Not bad....Thats something i didn't think of." "You were too linier with your magic.....I use it in ways beyond lateral thinking." Said Markus before letting loose his Storm Phoenix Grand Scream at Daimon. Daimon dodged the attack barely and countered with a wave of earth magic and charged forward to engage Markus in hand to hand combat. The two fought at close range with mazing skill, Markus showing skill rarely seen at all. The two mixed in their magic as well to create an amazing display of how magic can be used at ranges that would involve more swords and spears than spells and curses. Markus managed to launch Daimon through to the roof. "Now we can fight in private.....Lets see what one of The Sinned can do!" Said MArkus before charging forward holding a giant blade of lightning in his ahnd which just missed Daimon who fell to his knees leaning as far back as he could to avoid the edge. Daimon then rose up with a rising elbow followed by a spinning back kick before he drew his hidden blade form his staff landing a deep cut on Markus' arm. "Not bad but you forget the effects the Phoenix Slayer Magics have on the user's body." As Markus' arm healed he charged forward holding the sword agian launching a barrage of slashes that Daimon barely defended against. "Not bad kid...You really do have talent but notihng aginst me!" Said Daimon as he took the offensive and turned the tables on Markus sending out a pulse of black lightning that sent Markus flying. "You do know i made this magic to counter Phoenix Slayer Magic!" "Yeah i know.....Dark went on about it alot." Said Markus getting up from the attack still smouldering form the lightning. "Though it is still flawed...." Markus charged forward avoiding several more attacks before summoning a lightning scythe and caught Daimon's leg allowing him to both cut and throw him into the sky openning him up for a barrage of Lightning Darts. Daimon fell to the ground still skewered by afew darts. "Ok that hurt....Impressive." Said Daimon as the darts vansihed and his wounds began to heal. "That is a spell i didn't think up....." "As i said before i adapt and improve the spell you were taught." Said Markus swinging his scythe around. "So how you wanna play this?" "Hmmm how about we have some extra fun." Said Daimon as several elite fakers appeared armed to the teeth with their staves and swords. "Hows this?" "Hmmm this'll do.....So come on make your move old man." Said Markus taking up a stance with the scythe still active. The fakers charged forward with Daimon standing in his spot waiting. Markus charged in as well leaping over them and doing for Daimon who joined the fight. The group let loose with deadly attacks, Markus switching to his Star Talon sword using it's rope dart and blade to hold them back even dropping two fakers with ease before Daimon took the head of their attack. Daimon pushed Markus back with a powerful barrage of rapid thrusts from his sword and powerful blows from the head of his staff. Between the assualt Markus killed the final fakers with the rope dart openning their necks up to the world. Markus then ducked under a slash aimed at his neck and threw Daimon over his back causing him to loose his sword. "Oops you ok old man?" Smirked Markus as he kicked the two weapons away before desummoning his own sword taking up his unarmed stance ready for a brawl to start. "Get your rotten ass up...." Daimon got up with a smirk before tackling Markus to the ground and pounding away at his guard. Markus managed to watch his arm and role him over to take the top stop and begun ot do the same to Daimon who threw punches and elbows as counters. Markus then rolled forward grabbing Daimon's collar and throwing him into the wall and charging his Spear of Raijin spell, throwing it at him but Daimon managed to throw up a strong earth wall to defend against it. The resulting blast caused chunks of earth and rock flying all over. Daimon took advantage of the debris and charged through it slamming into Markus and choke slamming him into the ground, pushing them through to the underlevels of the building. Markus recovered as they fell pushing Daimon down to take all the damage. Markus moved back away from Daimon who slowly got up pulling a large cuck of sharp rock from his shoulder. "That really hurt...." He said as he turned around charging black lightning up his arms. "Lets finish this shall we?" "Yes lets...." Said Markus taking two small gems from his pcokets. "Zero gave me anew toy the Ember....Same as my Charge gem here but holds fire...." Markus tapped the two gems together and he suddenly became engulfed in fire and lightning with just as uickly got absorbed by him allowing him to enter his Burning Storm Phoenix Force mode. "Heh....Now the real fun begins." Said Daimon unleashing more of his magic to match Markus. "Something good did come out of this plan....This fight!" Daimon charged at Markus who stood there with no guard, just as Daimon was about to land the blow Markus played a trick using his Pyro Lightning Step spell he teleported back away from Daimon and as he stumbled from the miss Markus dashed forward with a spinning back kick infused with fire and lightning. The kick sent Daimon flying back but Daimon stopped his flight by making a mud barrier to break his decent. "Not bad...." Said MArkus as he dragged his lead foot across the ground lightly leaving a crescent shaped trail infront of him. "I dare you to cross the line...." Daimon charged again and Markus vanished as he did only to reappear above Daimon and unleashed his Burning Storm Scream which slammed Daimon into the ground and set his back ablaze. Daimon quickly recovered rolling forward and launching a large chunk of stone at Markus who deflected the projectile and countered with a Burning Lightning Javelin. Daimon blocked the javelin only to be caught by the explosion it caused from being over charged. Daimon then unleashed a barrage of rapid fire Black Lightning spells, now Markus was forced to defend himself more as the Black Lightning Magic is just as dangerous to him as lightning magic is to a regular mage. As Markus dodged and flipped around to avoid the relentless assualt he unleash his own, the two traded blows and magic across the room all darting around with amazing speed causing huge blasts from the colliding magic and physical strikes. The two continued their relentless assualt on eachother, the sheer power behind the strikes causing the ground to crack and the stone walls to splinter. Evenutally Markus managed to land two pwoerful blows to Daimon's stomach's and face, Daimon tried to recover from the blows but dropped to one knee his ears ringing and his stomach feeling unstable. "You cheeky little shit....You've disrupted my equilibrium...." Said Daimon with a smirk. "Your skill is truely great...Much greater than mine was." "I listened to my teacher...." Said MArkus as he grabbed Daimon by the throat and threw him into the wall before preparing his Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven and Hell Fist. He charged forward and striking jsut infront of Daimon sending a huge explosion that destroyed the wall behind Daimon and sent him flying into the distance landing in the sea. Yoshi vs Dark Storm Yoshi smirked as he threw Dark through a wall, climbing through the hole to see Dark already standing and charging a blast of lightning before unleashing a wave of rock to crash into Yoshi and trapping him in a series of spikes. "Nice tactic....Distract me with your lightning magic which would've helped me then openning with earth." Said Yoshi as he broke out the entrapment. "Let me show you it's done." Yoshi unleashed a barrage of lightning bolts that Dark either deflected with earth or just barely dodged. Yoshi then dashed in to land a powerful punch to Dark's gut before following up with an upper cut and downward elbow to his head. Dark landed on all fours before tackling Yoshi to the ground and putting him in an arm lock. Yoshi stood up and slammed Dark into a column and the floor to loose his grip. This tactic failed so Yoshi was forced to use his Speed of the Lightning God spell to phase through Dark electrocuting him at the same time. Dark recovered quickly and began to pound away at Yoshi using his black lightning which Yoshi can't eat or is resistant to. Yoshi countered with his own lightning using his amazing martial arts skill to hold his own against Dark who attacked with pure animal instinct and raw talent. Dark showed his skill in mimicing Markus' fighting style uses techniques that Yoshi had experienced hundreds of times during his sparring matching with Markus but these moves were different they had more brutal power behind each strike. Yoshi used his knowledge of Markus' fighting style to help him defend against Dark but it didn't help much, Dark's raw power and brutality allowed him to break down Yoshi's defences. Suddenly Dark grabbed Yoshi by his jacket and threw him into a wall then teleported infront of him and threw him into the ceiling before leaping up and landing a black lightning infused axe kick sending the God Slayer into the ground with terrible force. Ellena vs Star Buster Both Star and Ellena walked outside to the balcony on the western side of the hall. Star as usual not really intrested in fighting but Ellena didn't drop her guard, keeping her hand on her sword watching each move. She however did flinch when Star sneezed. "Do we really have to fight? I'm not intrested in this redundant one time plot....." Said Star with a lazy tone in his voice. "I was enjoying my day off with a hot looking young waitress back home." "She didn't mind the arm?" Asked Ellena smirking slightly readying a sword magic spell which will hopefully knock Star off guard. "Most people at home are used to the arm....They rarely notice it..." Said Star looking at it. "Ya know i don't even like this group....Daimon however is making it difficult to leave...." "Oh? Why don't you just go into hiding?" Asked Ellena lowering her guard slightly. "I'm not leaving my gang to Daimon...I'm the only person stopping him from whiping them out." Said Star "Why not make your own guild....Like mine....We'd help you out." Said Ellena expecting an answer but Star just charged forward to start the fight. Ellena ducked under his initial haymaker but was hit in the back by Star's back kick. She flipped foward swinging her sword hoping to cut his leg in two but she just mssed. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters